The Kiss Chronicles
by Alexandermylove
Summary: 'Forehead kiss, Cheek kiss, Nose kiss, Back of hand kiss, Fingertips kiss, Collarbone kiss, Shoulder kiss, Spine kiss, Throat kiss, Stomach kiss, Bellybutton kiss, Hipbone kiss, Outer thigh kiss, Inner thigh kiss, Pelvic bone kiss' A collection of oneshots about the different kisses that are shared between Malec (rating may go up in later chapters)
1. Spine

**Hey so I know I've already posted this on tumblr but I figured that I would post it here too. **

**This will just be a bunch of oneshots having to do with Malec and different kisses that they share. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post but I'll make sure to post chapters as soon as they get written. **

**I hope you enjoy this one it's the spine kiss: **

* * *

"No wonder your back has been hurting, darling, you have quite the nasty bruise. I wonder where you got that, hmm? And your shoulders are also full of knots." Magnus says while pressing his hands against the (mostly) alabaster plane of his boyfriend's back.

Said boyfriend simply grunts in response and closes his eyes as Magnus continues to massage his back.

Alec wasn't sure whether or not Magnus was using some of his magic but his fingers definitely felt magical against the boy's skin.

His back had been hurting for about a week before Magnus had noticed. It wasn't his fault- Alec had been good at covering it up. He knew that Magnus would worry and insist on healing him and he didn't want to be a burden. But after coming home from a demon hunt at two a.m. for the fourth day in a row, and barely being able to lie down without wincing in pain, Magnus had demanded to know what was wrong. Alec had barely finished speaking before the warlock was snapping his fingers, making his shirt disappear, and gently pushing him onto the mattress to survey the damage.

The damage was a very dark, almost black in color, bruise in the middle of his love's back that made Magnus want to wince himself. How long had Alec managed to hide this from him? How hadn't he seen this earlier? Knowing Alec, the younger boy had probably felt like he needed to bare the pain without any help from others.

There weren't even signs of an iratze.

Magnus shook his head in mild irritation before leaning forward until his lips were just barely brushing up against Alec's left shoulder blade.

"What are you doing?" Alec finally speaks after the long moment of silence.

"Healing you." Magnus answers simply.

"I'm fine, Magnus, really." The shadowhunter begins to squirm under him.

"The look on your face when you tried to get into bed begs to differ, sweetheart, so just hold still and let me do this." Magnus replies before pressing his lips firmly down onto the pale skin.

Alec lets out a small moan when his boyfriend kisses him and the painful pleasure of magic courses through the spot.

He moves to the right shoulder blade resulting in a pretty similar reaction from Alec.

Magnus hovers over the bruise before kissing the dark spot in the center of Alec's back.

Alec bites down on a pillow next to his mouth and his hand claws at the sheets of the bed. Magnus holds onto the boy's hips, locking the shadowhunter in place.

For a while, the pain blazes up, consuming Alec's whole being. All that he can see, hear, taste, smell, and most importantly_ feel_ is pain.

Before it suddenly stops.

His whole body sags against the bed. He feels way better now than how he was for weeks.

Magnus places a few more kisses down his spine and this time when he moans it is because of the way his boyfriend's talented lips work against his skin instead of the burn of magic being forced into his system.

When they are finished, Magnus crawls back up Alec's body, slings an arm around the boy's waist, and rests his head on the same pillow as Alec.

"Thank you." Alec whispers lazily, sleep fighting to take over his system.

"Any time, darling." Magnus replies with a smile before closing his eyes.

They are both asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Make sure to follow, favorite and review! ;***

**-Alexandermylove **


	2. Back of the hand

**A/N: So I just want to start by saying that I love each and every single one of you that took the time to review. You guys really don't understand just how much they mean to me and I appreciate them so much. **

**This one is a bit long but that is because Alec doesn't actually come in until the last bit. Magnus is going to think about him _a lot _though so no worries. **

**I hope you like this one as much as the last one. This is the back of the hand kiss:**

* * *

Magnus loved being a High Warlock. He loved the title, loved the power and loved the fact that people from all parts of the globe knew his name. But there were just some days that he had to remind himself of exactly why he had taken the job in the first place. Like when he had to deal with truly idiotic clients. The things he found himself saying sometimes: "No, I don't accept payments in seashells", "No, I don't have a selection of poisonous fangs for you to choose from", "No, I don't know nor have any desire to check if your tentacle is infected", and his personal favorite: "Yes, I am the high warlock of Brooklyn. I wouldn't be here listening to your stupid questions if I wasn't." Some clients left him questioning whether he was in the right line of work but even after all the stupidity that he had to deal with there was always a bright side.

He got to go home to the most beautiful boyfriend in the world. It had been six months since Alec had moved into his loft and every single day had been amazing. He just continued to fall for Alec more and more with each day that passed.

Just thinking about him, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, the way he threw his head back when he laughed, the way that delicious red blush spread across his face and disappeared under the collar of his shirt, it was enough to brighten Magnus' mood.

And he needed his mood brightened after the clients that he had had to deal with today. He kept replaying the events over and over in his head to make sure he didn't forget even one detail.

One of the many things that Magnus loved about Alec was the fact that he was such a great listener. Ever since he had given the boy what he had dubbed as 'The Bane Chronicles' he felt like he could tell the younger boy pretty much anything. And sometimes 'anything' ended up being him retelling tales of his stupid clients.

They would settle down on the living room couch, with Magnus sitting between Alec's legs and leaning back against the boy's chest. Alec would stroke his hair and just let him get it all out. Alec responded in all the right places, nodding, affirmative noises, urging him on to continue and laughing at the parts that Magnus had found particularly annoying but after hearing the musical sound of Alec's laughter he couldn't help but crack a smile too.

When Magnus eventually ran out of steam they would watch tv- or he would at least attempt to but get caught up in the sounds of Alec's breathing or the way the pale fingers felt tracing patterns into his bare skin.

He was really looking forward to it when he turned the open door knob-because even Magnus' idiotic clients wouldn't be stupid enough to try to rob him- and stepped into the loft.

"Darling!" He called out to his boyfriend, expecting a reply and getting none.

"Alec?" He tried again but was answered with silence for the second time.

That was odd. The shadowhunter should have been home by now.

Magnus started to head to the study. The room was Alec's favorite in the loft and he suspected it was because of the floor to ceiling bookshelves that lined the walls.

He opened the door. "Sweetheart, are you-" Magnus started but froze at the sight in front of him.

There was Alec curled up on the black leather futon with a book in his hand and Chairman Meow lying on his chest, purring like no tomorrow.

Both of them were asleep.

Magnus felt a smile spread across his face at how cute the two looked together. The warlock snapped his fingers as quietly as possible and magicked up a blanket from the hall closet. He padded over to the sleeping duo and carefully covered them with it.

He didn't want to risk sitting on the couch and jostling them so he settled down on the floor next to it. He leaned his head on the armrest that Alec was currently using as a pillow.

From his vantage point he couldn't completely see Alec's face but he saw enough. The hard line of his jawline, the alabaster color of his skin, the rise and fall of his breaths.

Magnus quickly became enraptured, his mind clearing of everything except the sight of his Shadowhunter in front of him.

Magnus wasn't sure how long he had spent sitting on the floor while Alec slept when he was suddenly shocked out of his stupor by the sound of something hitting the floor.

For a second he thought it was the Chairman but upon closer inspection he realized that it was just the book that had been in Alec's hand.

The boy's limp hand was now hanging over the side of the couch. Magnus took the pale fingers in his own and leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his boyfriend's hand.

While he was moving away, Alec's grip on his hand suddenly tightened.

"Magnus-?" The boy croaked out groggily but when Magnus shifted so that he could look at the shadowhunter's face his eyes were alert.

"Yes, darling?" He answered sweetly.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"I actually can't remember-" He answered honestly.

"Too long then." Alec pulled at his hand sleepily. "Get up here."

Magnus smiled before standing and joining Alec and the Chairman on the futon. It was a bit small so Alec had to lie on top of him but neither of them minded.

The boy soon fell asleep again, his breaths evening out and body becoming lax. He brought the boy's hand to his lips again before losing himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to tell you guys that you can send requests for what type of kiss you want to read. You can choose one of the kisses that are in the summary or you can make up your own. **

**Make sure you follow, favorite, and leave me a review with what kind of kiss you want!**

**-Alexandermylove ;***


	3. Shoulder

**A/N: Hey...so I came down with a bad case of writers block. I wasn't able to continue any of my other stories (for that I am really sorry and I'll try to post soon) but I was going through my notebook and I saw that I already had this written so...new chapter!  
**

**Just a quick thing before you start: I see your requests and I intend to write each and every one of them as soon as inspiration hits me so don't worry, I will get to it eventually, I just need time. **

**With that said here is the shoulder kiss: **

* * *

"Magnus, this is a bad idea."

He rolled his eyes at his best friend and continued to page through the book.

"No, it's not."

"Remember the time you burned down my kitchen trying to scramble eggs?"

"That was one t-" He started but she soon cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that it was just one time. How about the toast? The homemade pizza? The pancakes? I had to move after the boiling water incident."

Magnus looked up to see her raising her eyebrows as if to say 'must I continue?'

"The boiling water thing was a freak accident, it totally could have happened to anyone."

"No, it couldn't have." Catarina was quick to shoot him down as it seemed she was always prepared to do.

"The 80's were a rough decade for me, you know this. But I figured with both of us here and an actual cookbook this time that we couldn't possibly mess this up that badly."

It was his friends turn to roll her eyes and she muttered something under her breath about the time he had tried to make lasagna.

* * *

An hour later Magnus and Catarina were in the midst of cooking rice and teriyaki chicken at the same time. All of their energy was going into making sure everything was cooking correctly but at the same time ready to snap it all away in case they started to see any of the telltale signs of burning down yet another kitchen.

So far everything was going good. He didn't think there would be a repeat of the boiling water mishap.

If that happened Magnus thought that he would just give up cooking for the rest of his very long life.

The reason why Magnus had suddenly decided to cook actual food for the first time in years was because today was his and Alec's anniversary.

Today marked that they had been together for five years.

They had been the best years of Magnus' life. Full of light and laughter and curiosity and of course lots and lots of love. More love than he had ever experienced and it just continued to grow with each passing day.

He looked down at the hand that he was using to stir the chicken and was greeted with the now familiar sight of the ring that glistened on his finger. The sign that displayed that he was connected to one person and one person only. It made him smile for a moment before he was snapped out of it by the sound of Catarina yelling at him.

* * *

They soon finished and set the food out on the table.

Magnus cast a quick spell to make sure the food stayed hot- they had learned that even leaving the stove top on low could be hazardous. Sadly, they had only learned this after singeing off some of Ragnor's hair.

Catarina left only after checking and double checking that all the appliances were off and making Magnus promise to not attempt to make dessert himself.

Magnus had talked to Alec's siblings beforehand and told them to make sure Alec didn't come home a minute before 8:30 so he had a solid two hours to get everything else ready.

He started in the living room, holding his hand palm down he moved through the space leaving a trail of flower petals in his wake. He continued his path until he got to the bedroom. With a quick wave of his hand more flower petals appeared on the black satin sheets of their bed to create the shape of a heart. He lowered the lights and with a snap of his fingers set out a plethora of black candlesticks. Another snap and the loft was filled with the sounds of soft music.

When he was convinced that everything looked perfect he went into the bathroom to get himself ready.

Magnus kept his makeup simple, limiting himself to using only eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of eye shadow to make his cat like gaze more intense. He kept his hair loose and framing the sides of his face since that was the way Alec liked it best. As for his clothes, he put on a glittery white dress shirt- not buttoning the first five or so buttons and rolling up the sleeves, leaving a good portion of his caramel skin bare. Matched it with some skin tight black leather pants that made his lower half look amazing and threw on some neon blue, knee high combat boots that secretly had a four inch wedge hidden in the heel.

Magnus thought he looked fabulous and he was positive his husband would think so too.

* * *

"Sorry I'm getting in so late. My siblings had me on a wild demon hunt, swearing up and down that we were on the trail of the last dragon d-"

Alec stopped suddenly, eyes widening at the sight of Magnus and their apartment behind him. Magnus strode forward with a smile on his face and placed his hands on his husband's hips, drawing him in closer.

"Happy anniversary, darling." Alec's brows furrowed for a minute before a smile of his own spread across his face. It was the kind of smile that lit up his whole face and made Magnus' heart become a stuttering mess. They both leaned forward almost at the same time. Magnus closed his eyes and waited for his lips to hit those of his partners but just as they were about to connect he felt Alec jerk back suddenly.

"Wait-" The boy started. "So _you're _the reason why I spent all day looking for demons that are supposed to be extinct?"

Magnus laughed and pressed his forehead to that of his love's.

"They are _mostly _extinct, dear, there is a difference."

The warlock could practically feel the eye roll that Alec was currently casting in his direction and suddenly those warm and familiar lips were pressed against his and he was opening his mouth to accept Alec's tongue and it was like the world disappeared.

Disappeared until there was nothing left of him except for the parts of him that were connected to Alec, pressed against Alec, set on fire by Alec. He loved this boy so much with what seemed like every fiber of his being and at this point, he honestly couldn't even imagine living without this Shadowhunter in his life.

When they finally pulled away panting for air they still stayed close, foreheads touching and sharing the same breaths.

"So-" Alec finally started. "This might pale in comparison to all of this," He gestured around to their apartment. "But while I was on a search for '_nearly _extinct demons'-" He shot his husband a pointed look that Magnus couldn't help but laugh at, "my siblings and I- I'm only now realizing- very conveniently passed by a magic flower shop."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. Maybe he should give his husband's siblings a little more credit. Alec moved away from his embrace and reached into his back pocket. His hand reappeared presenting a long stemmed rose.

But it wasn't a regular one. The petals were a bright golden-green color that practically glowed in the dim room (Magnus couldn't even begin to imagine what it would look like in broad daylight) the stem was smooth and looked like it was carved out of pure onyx-or maybe it was obsidian? It was such a deep and beautiful black as if the night sky itself had gone into it's making.

Alec held it out to him, "It reminded me of your eyes." Magnus took it into his long fingers and immediately became distracted by marveling at the roses beauty.

It looked as natural and soft as a real rose would be but at the same time looked as if each and every petal had been carefully crafted by hand.

He ran his fingers down the dark stem and discovered that there was something equally as dark tied around it. He brought it closer to his face to examine it and saw that it was a ribbon with words written onto it.

The first words he saw were:

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

And it looked as if the poem continued in it's entirety down the length of the material.

"And I know that you love poetry so I got the witch that worked behind the counter to sell me this special ribbon. It changes every hour."

At first Magnus didn't notice his husband looking down at the floor and running his fingers through his hair nervously as if he were afraid of how Magnus would react.

But when he finally looked up to meet his husbands eyes and found Alec in his nervous state he was shocked.

How could Alec possibly think he wouldn't like this? He wouldn't love this? Anything coming from Alec automatically had his seal of approval but this- this was one of the most delicate things he had ever received in his long life.

He cupped his fingers underneath his husband's pale chin and moved it up.

"I love it. I love you." He exclaimed, unable to smother the ridiculously wide smile spreading across his lips.

Alec moved forward and pressed a short kiss to Magnus' shoulder before leaning his head into the crook of the taller man's neck.

"I love you too." He murmured against Magnus' skin, his hot breath sending tingles all the way down the warlock's body.

Magnus slipped an arm around the boys waist and rubbed small circles into the skin of his back.

"Well, you're going to love me even more when you see what I did."

Alec leaned away so that he could look his husband in the eye and raised an eyebrow in question. "What did you do?"

"I cooked dinner for us." The warlock answered simply.

The look that crossed Alec's face was one of vague terror. "You cooked? I don't smell smoke did you-"

"You're starting to sound just like Cat. I'm not that bad of a cook."

"From some of the things that she's told me-"

"She didn't tell you about the boiling water incident right?" Magnus cut him off again, voice almost sounding concerned.

He could handle Alec knowing about the other times he had destroyed his best friend's kitchen, but the boiling water incident- that deserved to stay in the past.

If his husband had looked vaguely terrified before he looked more concretely so now.

"What boiling water incident?"

"It's nothing, darling." He was quick to brush it off and change the subject. "Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

He grabbed the boy's hand and led him into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: What did y'all think of that? Was it worth the wait? **

**Since they were married in this one, I have a proposal one shot coming up soon so be on the look out for that.**

**Don't forget to request what type of kiss you want to see next!**

**-Alexandermylove **


	4. Forehead

**A/N: **

**I received this request: **

**I was wondering if you could write me a Malec fanfic with them making snow angels? Please and thank you.**

**And I have a shit ton of different kiss requests for this so I picked one and decided to combine the two. **

**This is really fluffy and I hope you like it:**

* * *

Alec was freezing.

He had on a turtle neck, two of his what Magnus always referred to as ugly' sweaters, jacket, scarf, gloves and hat but he was still shivering under all of his layers. He mentally cursed himself for not applying at least four heat runes before leaving their apartment.

He didn't know why he and his boyfriend couldn't act like a normal freaking couple for once and stay inside, maybe curling up together on their couch with some hot chocolate, instead of going for a walk through central park in below zero temperatures while it was snowing.

When Magnus had suggested it, he had refused like any other sane person would but then the warlock had just had to look at him with those beautiful golden green eyes and Alec had caved.

Even though his face was numb, his limbs shook slightly from cold and there was the prospect of catching hypothermia- the Shadowhunter had to admit that it was actually a beautiful night. There was a full moon directly overhead and it seemed like all of the stars were out, shining down brightly just for them.

He looked over at the man that was currently holding his numb hand and saw a small smile gracing his boyfriend's face.

Seeming to sense Alec looked at him, Magnus turned his head to face him and his smile widened even more.

"Cold?" The warlock asked simply.

The older man looked completely unaffected by the cold, his makeup was flawless and not even a single hair was out of place. Whereas Alec was pretty sure that his lips were turning purple and his nose was the same color as the reindeer in that Christmas movie that Magnus had made him watch two weeks ago.

"What gave it away?" He managed to maintain a somewhat sarcastic tone- or at least as much of one as he could while trying to prevent his teeth from chattering.

Magnus' smile became softer and he moved closer so that he could press his lips to Alec's forehead. His boyfriend's lips were warm against his ice cold skin-not the same as a much needed heat rune- but Alec supposed that it was better than nothing.

"Lucky guess." His boyfriend breathed out against his skin before moving away.

They continued to walk forward through the snow. Neither of them spoke but they didn't have to, they were comfortable in their silence.

"I did this with Catarina a few decades ago-" Magnus eventually spoke, breaking Alec's reverie.

Alec looked over at the warlock. His cat eyes were looking forward and slightly glazed over as if he wasn't seeing what was happening right now but the other moment all those years ago instead.

"She was more laid back than usual. Not spouting off about how I was distracting her from saving mundane lives in her hospital," There was a small smile gracing his lips.

"I still have no idea what had gotten into her," The warlock continued, "Or how I managed to convince her, but we ended up making snow angels for hours underneath the stars-"

He finally met Alec's gaze and smiled down at him, "And I just thought that it would be romantic if we got to do it together too."

Oh. So that was why they were here on the coldest day of the year. The Shadowhunter could admit that it did sound like a romantic sentiment but there was only one problem-

"What are snow angels?" He asked in confusion.

Magnus let out a distressed sound and clutched at his chest dramatically as if the Shadowhunter had physically wounded him.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you used to do before you met me because frankly, love- you know nothing. One has not lived until they have made snow angels!"

"Well, as far as I know, I'm alive right now so-"

But his sarcastic retort was cut off by Magnus tightening his grip on his hand and dragging him down into the snow.

"Magnus! This is not helping with the whole 'cold' situation!" He tried not to scream but he really wanted to scream when his body came into contact with the cold substance.

"I know, darling, but do it anyway!" The warlock insisted.

"I don't even know what we're doing."

"It's easy! You just lie down like so-" Magnus laid down to demonstrate, "And then you move your arms and legs like so-" He spread out his long limbs and started to move them up and down.

Trying to argue would be useless so Alec simply did as he was instructed.

He moved his arms up and down the same way Magnus had for a full minute before finally stopping and sitting up.

"Okay-now what?"

"Now you get up-" Alec started to do just that but froze as the warlock spoke again:

"Move c_arefully- _so you don't ruin it."

They both stood, slowly and carefully as to not ruin them-whatever that meant in this situation, and looked down at their creations.

They looked nothing like the real angel that they had seen in person a few years ago. They had heads (which was a good start) and the paths that their arms had created he supposed acted as wings, but he didn't know why the legs looked the way they did- or what relevance they had.

"You're over analyzing them aren't you? Stop sucking the fun out of this moment, Alexander!" Magnus shook his arm playfully.

Alec laughed, "I'm not sucking the fun out of this moment. They don't even look like angels!" He insisted.

Magnus sighed and put his face into his hands before throwing them up in exasperation, "You're hopeless!" But he was laughing too.

"Well I might be hopeless when it comes to snow angels but there is one thing that I do know how to do-" He moved closer to the warlock as if he was going to lean in for a kiss.

"Oh really?" Magnus raised an eyebrow and started to lean in too.

But before their lips could touch, Alec- moving faster than any human ever could- reached down, grabbed a handful of snow and promptly threw it into the warlock's face.

"I know how to have a snowball fight." He managed to say before losing himself to laughter.

The look on Magnus' face wasn't helping at all- the older man was looking at him with his mouth slightly open in shock, snow was gathered in his eyebrows and his eyelashes and dripping down his cheeks.

But then his face suddenly changed from one of shock to that of a blinding smile.

"You're going to regret going down this road, Shadowhunter." Magnus said calmly before holding out his hand and conjuring up a snowball that was probably three times as big as the mere handful that Alec had thrown at him.

Alec felt his eyes widen, maybe Magnus was right, but he wasn't going to admit to it.

"You're going to have to catch me first!" Before he was done with his statement, he was already running away from the warlock.

He could hear the sound of Magnus sprinting after him but he just kept going.

Sure, it felt like he was developing frostbite on his feet and he was probably going to have to amputate a few toes when they got home, but he was happy.

Happy that of all the people he could have been in the snow being an idiot with, it was with the man he loved.

It was with Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Was it fluffy enough for you? Not only did you get snow angels but you also got a snowball fight. **

**Let me know what you thought in a comment and while you're at it, you might as well favorite and follow too! ;* **

**-Alexandermylove **


	5. Face and neck

**A/N: So I recently just reached 300 followers for my tumblr Alexandermylovewritesfanfic! I was so happy that I just had to post this for you guys. **

**I didn't really know what kind of kiss to label it under because there are quite a few but enjoy it anyway:**

* * *

Alec stripped off his grimy gear on his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail that he would pick up tomorrow, and turned on the shower. The warm water felt amazing against his skin and he had to force himself to keep it short, lest he fall asleep under the spray.

He had been in Idris for the last week and half, alternating between attending meetings and demon hunting. He hadn't gotten a full nights sleep while he had been there and after finally running out of things to do for the Clave, after being able to stop moving- the exhaustion hit him in waves.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he stumbled into the bedroom eager to finally be able to fall asleep in his soft bed.

The room was pitch black but he had lived in the loft for so long that he knew how to get around by now.

After slipping on some boxers, he walked to the bed on the verge of collapsing. Just as he was about to enter though- he discovered that something or more specifically _someone _was already occupying the space.

Alec-exhausted as he was couldn't help but smile.

He somehow managed to fit himself on the edge of the mattress. Even though the space was kind of cramped, he didn't mind while his front was pressed up against his boyfriend's back.

He felt whole, like he was reuniting with his other half, and when he fell asleep- it was the best sleep that he had gotten in days.

* * *

He was woken up by the feeling of kisses being pressed into his skin. He smiled lazily but didn't bother with opening his eyes as soft lips landed on his temple and cheekbones and chin.

But then they were moving down. Down the length of his jaw and moving to the skin of his throat. The kisses became not so soft- much more suggestive, with his love sucking and biting and licking his way down his skin.

Alec let out a low moan as he wrapped his arms around the warlock.

"Good morning." He said when there was a slight reprieve from Magnus' ministrations.

"Good morning indeed," Magnus spoke against his skin before resting his chin on Alec's chest to look at the younger boy, "Why didn't you wake me when you got in, darling?"

"I'm sorry," He reached down to run his fingers through the warlocks hair, "I was really tired."

"It's alright, the important thing is that you're here now, darling." Magnus smiled at him and his lips automatically moved to smile back.

He used his fingers to urge the warlock to move closer and then he and Magnus were kissing for the first time in over a week.

It ignited his body and they only grew closer, Magnus throwing a leg over his hip and pressing their nether regions together.

Alec's hand ran up the older man's back, rucking up his sweater in order to reach his skin.

At first he was too wrapped up in the kiss to notice, but he soon realized what was wrong with that sentence- Magnus always wore as little clothing to bed as possible- his body temperature ran a little hot and being a warlock, he could just snap up extra blankets if he ever got cold.

So why was he wearing one today?

Alec broke the kiss, panting, trying to reclaim his breath, and took a closer look at his boyfriend. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed as if in deep thought.

"Wait-" He started slowly. "Are you wearing one of my sweaters?" He ended sounding incredulous.

Magnus was always trying to convince him to stop wearing them in favor for something that was a 'non dark color' or 'something with less holes'. Alec highly doubted that his sweaters had suddenly become the next big fashion trend while he was gone so why had Magnus suddenly taken an interest in them?

It was almost microscopic- if Alec didn't know the warlock as well as he did he surely would have missed it- but he did know Magnus, so he noticed how the older man seemed to squirm under his gaze, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

That almost never happened.

He placed a hand on Magnus' cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"I thought you hated my sweaters."

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed, "I never said I _hated _them, love, I just think they're hideous."

Alec's brows furrowed again, this time in confusion.

"Then why-?"

"Because _A)_ despite the fact that they are hideous, I will admit that they are comfortable, _B)_ I missed you, darling, they smell like you, and it was the closest thing I could get, and _C)_ I don't really have a _C_ but I think reason _B_ is heartfelt enough to count as two."

The Shadowhunter laughed, his cheeks filling with warmth and heart skipping a beat at Magnus' confession.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his boyfriends.

Magnus immediately reacted, moaning, and they soon became entangled like they had been minutes before, and hundreds of times before that.

Alec was sure that he would never get tired of being in this exact same position for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! **

**I love each and every one of you! :***

**-Alexandermylove **


	6. Cheek and Between the brows

**A/N: What's this? Two chapters in one day?!**

**I made the mistake of writing more than one kiss again so bear with me here. **

**What you need to do while reading this chapter is think up the most romantic song that you know, locate it on some type of music player, and then listen to it. Don't question it- you'll find out why by the end of the chapter. **

**Hope you like it: **

* * *

It had been a slow day. Not many clients and when there had been, they had only wanted very small spells and potions that had barely taken 15 minutes to finish and send them off.

He was practically bored to tears.

He set himself to redecorating the living room. He snapped his fingers over and over again replacing his colorful furniture for more earthy, toned down colors. He changed the walls, the paintings and even the floor boards. He was in the middle of conjuring up a new rug when he heard the sound of the front door opening.

Alec had been going on afternoon patrols recently so even though Magnus no longer got to see him during the afternoons when he finished with up with clients- or on days like today when he had none- they now got to spend most nights together which Magnus enjoyed immensely.

He waited until he was done with the rug situation- when spells were interrupted, one could never be sure about what they would end up conjuring- before turning around and smiling at his love.

What he ended up seeing was the Shadowhunter struggling to close the door, remove his quiver from his back, and fend off the chairman-who Magnus actually hadn't seen for a couple of hours now- all at the same time.

And Magnus knew that at times Shadowhunters were all beautiful poise, deadly grace, and perfect balance but he also knew that Alec was clumsy at times so this was a train wreck just waiting to happen.

He laughed and quickly walked over to the boy. "Darling-" He started.

Alec sighed and stopped moving while Magnus pointed a finger at the Chairman-thus levitating him so that he was level with Magnus' shoulder, and reached behind the boy to close the door. The Shadowhunter finished removing the quiver and bow, set them on the floor and then looked up at him, shining blue pools meeting his own.

"Hi." The boy said simply.

Magnus smiled again, softer this time. "Hello to you too, my love."

He leaned forward to press his lips to the shorter boy's cheek.

Alec smelled like sweat and ichor and freshly drawn runes and Magnus didn't mind one bit. He brought his hand up to cup the boy's chin and turned it so that he could bring their lips together but right before it could happen-they were interrupted by a rather loud meowing cat who had the worst timing ever.

Alec moved away and smiled at the Chairman before taking the cat and tucking him under his arm. Alec scratched behind the cat's ears and it started to purr.

"I'm going to shower," Alec said before stepping away from the warlock.

Magnus watched them walk away for a bit before crying out dramatically: "What kind of world are we coming to where my own boyfriend likes the cat more than me?"

He didn't have to see Alec's eyes to know that the boy was rolling his eyes.

"It's the fur." Alec replied sarcastically before disappearing to the bedroom.

* * *

Magnus was in the kitchen.

He couldn't cook and hadn't really done so since that one time he had started that (small) fire in Catarina's kitchen while trying to make eggs back in the 80's so he had snapped up some Chinese food.

He was fiddling with his phone, trying to choose which Pandora station to listen to. He quickly glanced up as he heard the sound of floorboards shifting and whistled under his breath at the sight of the Shadowhunter entering the kitchen.

"Interesting choice of clothing, darling."

Alec turned a very lovely shade of pink. The blush spreading from his cheekbones, to his neck, his collarbones, and even down to his bare chest.

Magnus had to admit that he was rather enjoying the sight in front of him: Alec standing in front of him, with his midnight locks still slightly damp from his shower, lean torso bare and exposed and surprisingly, wearing a pair of Magnus' bright red sweatpants.

This boy was always surprising him.

"Do you mind that I'm wearing them because I can-"

"No, no, darling, it's fine," He was quick to reassure his love and moved forward to place his hands on his boyfriend's sides.

"I actually think you should wear my clothes more often, love."

He placed a gentle kiss between the boy's brows. Alec looked down, embarrassed, but smiled nonetheless.

They settled down to eat at the counter.

Alec was really good with a pair of chopsticks-Magnus supposed it was because of all the times they had had takeout rather than suffer through Izzy's 'cooking'- and he kept trying to steal food from Magnus' plate.

Those moments always resulted in Magnus trying to reclaim it before it could enter the boy's mouth which made more food end up on the table rather than in their mouths but neither of them minded.

Magnus loved moments like these where they could be silly and just laugh, both completely happy and comfortable being around each other and spending time together. Not to mention that his boyfriend looked down right adorable with his eyes half closed, the skin wrinkling at the corners, and head thrown back exposing his long, smooth, expanse of neck.

* * *

He had finally been able to get some rice into his mouth but Alec had a small curve to his lips as he consumed his own food.

"You look like you're plotting something." Magnus observed.

"Plotting what exactly?"

"That's for you to know and me to find out isn't it? I bet-" He suddenly cut off when he heard the familiar opening bars.

He walked around to the other side of the table and held his hands out to his now confused looking boyfriend. Alec raised an eyebrow in question as he looked up at Magnus.

"Dance with me, darling."

The shadowhunter placed his pale hands in Magnus' brown ones but continued to stay seated.

"Why?" He asked sounding weary.

"Because, darling," He quickly removed one hand from Alec's to snap his fingers and pause the music, "I love this song, I want to dance to it, and I don't see the point in dancing by myself when I have such a gorgeous partner."

He winked down at the boy, causing his skin to become that beautiful pink color again before pulling him up out of the chair.

Alec stood awkward and stiff, his face pressed against the warlock's neck. Magnus ran a hand down his bare back.

"Relax." He crooned into the boy's ear.

The shorter man did relax slightly and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck.

"I don't know how to dance." His voice sounded almost distressed against Magnus' skin.

The warlock smiled and touched his forehead to Alec's thick head of hair.

"I know. It's fine. Just indulge me."

He gently placed his hands on Alec's hips and started leading them in a slow away. He rubbed slow circles into the pale, rune covered, hipbones and hummed the beat of the song.

The moment reminded him so much of the last time he had been in love back in the 50's. He still remembers back to when they would have competitions to see who could hum songs that they could dance to the longest. Some occasions had lasted _hours_.

But of course this moment was different and unique in it's own way too. Where Etta had been all soft curves, Alec was sharp edges. Where she had been smooth and unmarked, the Shadowhunter was rough and calloused. But the differences didn't stop Magnus from having loved and still loving both of them.

They had been at it for a while before Alec finally just melted into his skin and swayed with no coercion. Magnus' hands tightened on his waist for a moment and suddenly the music started back up again.

Still swaying he reached up to his neck and took one of Alec's hands in his.

His boyfriend held on fast and hard as if it was his lifeline and peeked up to look Magnus in the eyes. The warlock caught a glance of bright red skin before Alec moved to hide his face again. Magnus tried to smile reassuringly at him but his boyfriend wouldn't meet his eyes again.

"You're doing great, my love."

Alec mumbled something incoherent against his skin but Magnus didn't push it.

He was just enjoying the feeling of his beautiful shadowhunter in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Two things**

**1) Tell me what song you listened to in the comments!**

**2) I'm going to be setting up a poll so you guys can vote on what kind of kisses you would like to read. Don't be worried if the one you want isn't there, I'll be changing it up. So go and vote! **

**-Alexandermylove **


	7. Small of back

**A/N: Holy crap, it has been a while since I've posted anything for this! (In my defense, I did say that this wouldn't have a regular posting schedule and that I would write as things came to me.)**

**Anyways- I got this prompt: magnus keeps dropping stuff on the floor so that alec will pick it up and magnus can look at his ass. and because alec is so nice he picks it up every time **

**I decided to combine it with the small of back kiss. **

**I hope y'all like this:**

* * *

The first time it happened, Alec didn't think much of it.

Magnus had walked through the front door trying to balance what looked like twenty ancient scrolls in his arms. He didn't look like he was particularly struggling but Alec had offered to help him anyway.

"It's alright darling, I'm fine."

So Alec had warily went back to his book. Magnus wasn't clumsy like he was but he also couldn't help but think that this could end badly. For all that he knew, Magnus could drop them and when they opened, they could release weird ancient spells into their apartment.

Magnus made it about halfway to his study before the scroll at the very top of his pile started to teeter and then eventually fall.

Alec watched with wide eyes as it made its descent toward the floor.

He wondered if he should brace himself, try to prepare for what would happen if the scroll actually did release a spell.

It landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thump.

Besides from the sound...

Nothing else happened.

Alec let out the breath he had been holding. Perhaps he had acted a little over dramatic and over cautious but with Magnus, one could never know.

As for his boyfriend he had stopped in front of the scroll.

"Actually I wouldn't mind a little help here, love."

Alec set down his book and got up from the couch.

He walked to the spot that the scroll had fallen, bent down, and picked it up. Instead of putting it back on top of Magnus' pile, he reached out to relieve his boyfriend by taking half of the scrolls from him.

Magnus looked over at him and smiled. It was a smile that was full of light and love and one that he reserved solely for the Shadowhunter.

Alec felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

He didn't think anything of the second time either.

They were in Magnus study. The warlock was sitting at his desk and mixing some herbs in a clear glass bowl and chanting in a demon language that sounded vaguely familiar to Alec's ears, while the Shadowhunter was looking for a book that he had left in there a few months back.

His search was cut short by Magnus calling out to him.

"Alexander, can you grab me some salt from the bottom shelf?"

"Of course." He responded and moved over to the shelf that Magnus kept all of the things that he needed for his work.

He bent down to look for the container but he couldn't find it. He saw ginger, unicorn tears, even some shiny green objects that vaguely looked like scales, but no salt. Still from his squatting position he said, "It's not here."

"You sure?"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed and he looked over the shelf a second and even a third time. Still nothing.

"Positive."

He moved to stand up and when he turned around to face his boyfriend, he found Magnus regarding him with a weird expression that he couldn't describe.

Alec cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the warlock's piercing gaze, "Are you okay?"

Magnus blinked and the expression cleared. "Of course, sweetheart. How about you look on the top shelf instead? I must have moved it."

Alec shook off his feelings of awkwardness and turned back around to look on the top shelf.

It didn't take him very long to find the container of salt sitting between an unlabeled bottle of dark green leaves and a mason jar marked _blood? _

He didn't know whether he should be more concerned about the fact that Magnus had a jar of blood sitting on his shelf or the fact that the warlock had included a question mark at the end of the word.

Alec grabbed the salt and moved to pass it to his boyfriend. Their fingers brushed while he handed it over and before he could completely pull his hand back, Magnus' reached out to catch his fingers. With a smirk, he leaned down to press his lips to Alec's pale skin.

"Thank you."

Alec bit down on his lip and tried to will the heat the was creeping up his neck to stop.

He failed.

* * *

Alec didn't catch on by the third time- the sixth- or even the tenth- being honest he probably would not have noticed if Magnus had not made it painfully obvious one day.

Alec had just gotten home after hours of combat training.

He had managed to peel off his sweat soaked shirt but before he could move to take off his jeans, he heard Magnus' voice calling out from the kitchen:

"Alec! When was the last time you saw the Chairman?"

"Um-" Alec racked his brain and eventually remembered seeing the small kitten before he had left for the Institute. "This morning? Why?"

"I think he might have run away?" Magnus' voice replied. "I've been looking for him for hours! Can you check under the couch?"

Alec sighed before walking over to the bright red couch- no matter how many times Magnus changed up the furniture, it always remained the little creature's favorite hiding spot.

He got onto his hands and knees to look but didn't see anything but blackness.

"He's not under here!" He called out. "Why haven't you-what the hell?" He had turned around to call out to Magnus but ended up finding his boyfriend standing way closer than he had expected. Judging from his position on the floor and where Magnus was stationed, he realized that the older man's eyes had been looking at something, but that something definitely wasn't their cat. He felt heat build up in his face and then slowly but surely work its way down his neck.

"Were you-looking at my-Magnus!" He wasn't able to get his sentence out, he was feeling so flustered.

Magnus let out a laugh and sat down on the floor behind him, "I guess I'm finally busted, huh?"

Finally busted?

This wasn't the first time?

Alec felt his eyes widen at the thought of just how long this must have been going on but before he could open his mouth to attempt to speak again he was quickly cut off by lips pressing against the skin of his back.

They were warm and soft and he let out a shaky breath as they moved along the line of his pants.

Still kissing his way across Alec's back, Magnus murmured, "Can you really blame me, love?" As he spoke, Alec could feel his warm breath against his skin.

"You are beautiful." His hands came up to trail across the Shadowhunter's sides suggestively, causing Alec to shiver. "_Every_ part of you is beautiful."

The younger boy felt a weird mix of flattered, embarrassed, and aroused.

It was hard to concentrate on anything that wasn't Magnus' lips and the sound of his heart in his ears but he managed to choke out, "Is the Chairman even missing?"

Magnus smiled against his skin before lightly nipping at his side, causing Alec to yelp.

The answer to that question would have to wait until later.

* * *

**A/N: Follow, favorite, and review maybe? **

**-Alexandermylove **


End file.
